Sudden Astonishment
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Sebagian orang hanya pernah melihat Hibari berpatroli atau meng-kamikorosu orang-orang dengan tonfa-nya. Namun, pernahkah mereka melihat Hibari...bermain basket? Tsuna adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya./"Hn. Kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya."/1827


**Yo~ minna! Selamat datang di fanfic pertama saya! Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader, akhirnya saya gatel dan memutuskan untuk menjadi author juga. Hehe.**

**Untuk bacotan lebih lanjut, di bagian bawah aja deh. *garuk-garuk pipi***

**Langsung saja, happy reading~**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sudden Astonishment**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**KHR © Amano Akira**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tsuna menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini ia merasa sedang tidak mood, entah mengapa. Tak seperti biasanya, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum alarm-nya berbunyi. Heran dengan Tsuna yang tidak biasa ini, semua anggota rumah beberapa kali telah menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja—menanyakan apakah ia tadi kesambet atau tak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras. Bahkan Reborn pun heran dan juga penasaran, namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan berkomentar, "Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja bangun pagi seperti ini?" yang hanya ditanggapi Tsuna dengan gerutuan.

Ia tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak memberitahu Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Yang menghenrankan, pagi itu, Tsuna tidak melihat sang prefek—Hibari Kyoya, di depan gerbang sekolah. Mengedikkan bahu, ia berasumsi bahwa Cluoud Guardian-nya tersebut mencari korban amukan tonfa-nya—err, berpatroli di sekitar sekolah.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang kurang jika permuda berambut raven itu tidak 'menyambutnya' di pagi hari.

Tsuna sama sekali tak terkejut ketika mendapat ruang kelasnya masih sepi—hanya terdapat beberapa siswa yang menyapanya dengan "Yo, _Dame_-Tsuna!" atau "Tumben berangkat pagi, _Dame_-Tsuna!"

Tak lama setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya, pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampakkan Gokudera yang tersenyum lega dan Yamamoto dengan senyum manisnya.

Gokudera berlari menuju Tsuna, dengan background berwarna pink dan bunga-bunga di belakangnya, dan tangannya yang terjulur, siap untuk memeluk _Juudaime_ tercintanya.

"_Juuudaaaaiiimeee…_"

Background pink tersebut pecah berkeping-keping ketika melihat _Juudaime_-nya yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan…

"Oi, _yakyuu-baka_! Beraninya kau mendahuluiku!" geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Si pemain baseball yang bersangkutan hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil—tentu saja, tertawa enteng. "Ahaha. _Maa, maa,_ kan masih ada kesempatan lain kali."

"Apa?" Dahi Gokudera berkedut. Menggeram, ia mengeluarkan _dynamite_-nya. "Ayo kita berduel!"

Tidak ingin kelas mereka hancur akan _dynamite_ Gokudera, Tsuna langsung menengahi, keringat menetes pelan dari dahinya.

"Su-Sudahlah, Gokudera…" Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Melihat kau ada di sini saja sudah membuatku senang, kau tahu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Gokudera sontak menyembunyikan kembali senjatanya tersebut dan menatap Tsuna dengan kagum, matanya bersinar terang. "_Juu…Juudaime,_ Anda terlalu baik!" Ia lantas mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, aku bersumpah akan berada di sisi _Juudaime_ hingga aku mati!"

Seperti biasa, Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan ber-_sweatdrop_ kecil atas kelakuan Storm Guardian-nya tersebut. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali dirinya menyaksikan ke-antikan para guardian-nya. Meski terkadang, ia akui, mereka sangat berisik dan hobi membawa masalah, namun diam-diam ia merasa senang. Ia senang akan keberadaan mereka di sisinya, tertawa dan menangis bersama. Menanggung semuanya bersama.

Tersadar _Juudaime_-nya terdiam, Gokudera tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Anda tidak apa-apa, _Juudaime_?"

"Benar, kau tak apa, Tsuna? Kami dengar dari Reborn, hari ini kau nampak tidak biasa," tambah Yamamoto, nadanya menunjukkan segelintir kekhawatiran.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Tsuna melompat kecil di bangkunya. Ia mendongak, dan melihat kedua temannya memandang dirinya dengan sangat khawatir. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seraya tertawa kecil, ia menjawab, "Tidak biasa, ya? Mungkin karena aku bangun terlalu pagi. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Tapi yang jelas, hari ini aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah, Juudaime?"

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Tak usah khawatir."

"Kau tahu, Tsuna," Yamamoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, senyuman lebar kembali mengembang di wajahnya. "kau bisa bercerita kepada kami kalau ada masalah."

"Hah?" Gokudera melirik maniak baseball tersebut dengan tajam. "Siapa bilang 'kami'? Juudaime pasti akan bercerita kepadaku, tangan kanannya."

Tertawa kecil akan sikap kedua teman baiknya tersebut, Tsuna kemudian menopang dahunya. Kedua mata cokelat hangatnya sesekali menunjukkan ketertarikan selagi ia menonton argumen mulut mereka.

'_Yah_,' Ia menutup matanya pelan, '_aku rasa hari-hari seperti ini sama sekali tidak buruk._'

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Tsuna melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah jam 4.45 sore. Ia langsung mengerang di dalam hatinya, merutuki nasibnya hari ini.

Ia menatap _sensei_ di depannya yang masih berceramah—atau lebih tepat disebut mengomel, dengan tidak tertarik. Ya ampun, hari sudah sangat sore dan ia ingin segera pulang. Ia juga harus berkali-kali memberitahu Gokudera dan Yamamoto agar mereka pulang terlebih dahulu.

Coba dipikirkan, apa gunanya mendengarkan omelan _sensei_ yang mengeluh tentang hasil ulangannya, jika di kemudian hari nilainya masih tetap memamerkan dirinya di kertas ulangan dengan tinta berwarna merah?

Takut-takut, ia mencoba menyela _sensei_ tersebut. "A-Ano…"

"Blabla…Hm? Aku belum selesai bicara, Sawada."

'_Hiee!_' Tsuna memekik di dalam hatinya. Kalau begini caranya, ia mungkin saja bisa pulang malam hari! Padahal ia berencana mampir ke toko buku kesukaannya untuk membeli manga baru. Ah, betapa sial dirinya hari itu.

Namun demi 'kemerdekaannya', ia pun mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. "_Se…Sensei_," Ia mencoba menelan kembali 'hiie' pelan ketika _sensei_ itu menatapnya tajam. "Ini…sudah sore."

"Hm? Ah," _Sensei_ tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat jam tangannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas—terdengar sangat kecewa di telinga Tsuna, kemudian menaikkan kacamatannya. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang."

Kedua mata Tsuna berbinar. "_A-Arigato gozaimasu, sensei!_"

Tsuna ingin sekali mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya ke udara. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Sangat tidak bisa, karena hal tersebut sangat memalukan dan terlebih, _sensei_ itu menatapnya tajam. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, bahkan tanpa Hyper Intuition, ia bisa merasakan kalau _sensei_ merasa tidak senang dan tidak puas dengan kebahagiaannya.

Ia menelan ludah, badannya terasa kaku sekali. '_Tenang, Tsuna! Reborn jauh lebih mengerikan daripada _sensei_, kan? Dan kau sudah berkali-kali menghadapi Reborn, kan?_'

"Sawada!"

Bahu Tsuna mengedik kaget. "Hiie! _H-hai, sensei?_"

Tsuna merasa semakin gugup ketika dirasanya sang _sensei_ mengeluarkan aura kehitaman yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Lain kali nilaimu separah ini..." Sang sensei menaikkan kacamatanya. "…tidak akan ada ampun."

"Hiiie! Ba-Baik, _sensei_!"

Buru-buru mengambil tas sekolahnya, Tsuna segera pamit, tak ingin merasakan hawa mengenakkan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia menginjak lantai koridor. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berlari menjauh dari ruang terkutuk tersebut. Rasa tegangnya berangsur-angsur mengurang, sampai ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hiie! Tidak boleh berlarian di koridor!" Tsuna lantas menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tanda-tanda kemunculan sang _Fuuki-Inchou_. Menghela nafas lega ketika tahu bahwa hanya ada dirinya saja saat itu, Tsuna segera berjalan cepat keluar sekolah.

Ia mendapati pintu gerbang Nami-_chuu_ masih setengah tertutup, dan tersenyum kecil. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika lagi-lagi ia tak melihat sosok sang prefek.

"Sedari tadi aku tak bertemu Hibari-_san_. Kemana dia, ya?"

Diam-diam, ia berharap tiba-tiba sang prefek muncul dibalik pintu gerbang dengan seringai sadisnya, kemudian berkata "_Kamikorosu, herbivore_" dan mulai memainkan tonfa-nya untuk meng-_kamikorosu_ Tsuna. Hari ini, ketika ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Sang Cloud Guardian itu, Tsuna merasa ada yang kurang. Tangan kecilnya memegang dadanya.

'_Apa ini? Rasa kecewa?_' Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. '_Hiie! Apa ini berarti, aku…aku…AKU KANGEN HIBARI-SAN?_'

Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras. Tak diketahui olehnya, semburat merah masih dengan keras kepala menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia teringat sesuatu.

"A-Ah, benar juga. Aku berencana mampir ke Toko Buku Fujiwara…Ka-Kalau tidak cepat, aku bisa sampai rumah malam hari. Hiie, aku tak tahu apa yang akan Reborn lakukan padaku kalau sampai terlambat pulang..." Ia menggosok kedua lengannya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan merinding ketika membayangkan Reborn yang menyeringai jahat dan dirinya yang melakukan hukuman sadisnya. Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah cepat, berhubung jarak toko buku tersebut jauh dari Nami-_chuu_.

Ia tak tahu bahwa omelan yang diberikan oleh _sensei_-nya tadi hingga sore hari telah membuahkan sesuatu yang manis nantinya.

* * *

Bunyi gemerincing bel terdengar ketika pintu toko terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda pendek berambut cokelat. Pemuda tersebut mengamati seisi ruangan toko, sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya, seolah ia mengetahui dengan baik isi toko buku itu. Menggumamkan sebuah lagu kesukaannya, ia berjalan santai menuju salah satu rak buku, dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Seakan telah hafal betul, si kasir tersenyum dan mengangguk ramah padanya. "Apa kabar, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?"

Tsuna menoleh ke arah si kasir. Tersenyum kecil, ia menggaruk pipinya seraya berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Ou-san_. Maaf, sudah agak lama tidak berkunjung, ahaha…"

Lelaki yang dipanggil '_Ou-san_' oleh si pemuda mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya sembari tertawa renyah. "Tak apa, tak apa. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin setiap saat datang ke sini."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu ikut tertawa bersama. Setelah tawanya reda, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati sekitar. Ia melihat sedikit pengunjung di toko buku itu. Mungkin, karena hari sudah malam. Lagipula, jika ia tidak salah mengingat, toko buku ini ramai pada siang sampai sore hari, dan juga pada hari libur.

Namun ia rasa, ia lebih menyukai suasana sepi. Tidak berisik. Dan ia bisa memilih buku dengan leluasa.

Setelah beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang—mana yang lebih baik dibeli, karena ia tidak punya banyak uang—ia membawa dua buah _manga_ kepada kasir. Lelaki yang selalu bertugas menjadi kasir itu terkekeh kecil.

"Membeli _manga_ seperti biasa ya, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Padahal aku pernah bilang, khusus untuk buku pelajaran, aku beri diskon banyak," candanya.

Tsuna menatap lelaki kasir itu dengan tatapan horror. "Hi…Hiie…Tapi, itu percuma kan, kalau nantinya aku hanya, em, menderita ketika membaca buku pelajaran itu."

Protes dari si pemuda hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil. Setelah menyerahkan uang kepada '_Ou-san_', Tsuna bergegas keluar dari toko buku favoritnya tersebut. Memasukkan kedua _manga_ yang baru saja ia beli, Tsuna berjalan menuju _vending machine_. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli kopi hangat. Ia merogoh sakunya, merasa lega ketika menemukan beberapa koin. Tsuna lantas memasukkan beberapa buah koin ke dalam _vending machine_ itu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama, minuman yang diinginkannya pun muncul di bagian bawah mesin minuman itu. Menggumam senang, ia segera mengambilnya.

Selagi membuka tutup kaleng minumannya, Tsuna mendongak untuk melihat langit senja. Ia pikir, ia mungkin akan mampir ke taman di sekitar tempat itu. Ya, tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, ia juga sedang ingin jauh dari keramaian, ingin menenangkan diri. Melihat ada anak-anak dan…em, Reborn, ia yakin, suasana rumah pasti akan selalu ramai. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Ia senang rumahnya tak sesepi dulu, namun ia juga butuh ketenangan, bukan?

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar. Duduk sebentar di taman tidak buruk juga. Lagipula," Tsuna meneguk minumannya. "sekali-sekali, aku ingin sendirian."

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah taman. Merasa sedikit was-was karena taman itu sepi sekali, Tsuna perlahan melangkah ke menuju sebuah bangku panjang. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, ia kembali meneguk minumannya yang tinggal sedikit. Kedua matanya mengamati sekitarnya.

Taman itu sebenarnya tak terlalu besar, namun cukup bersih. Di tengahnya terdapat air mancur dengan beberapa bangku panjang di bawahnya. Pada taman tersebut, terdapat banyak pepohonon lebat, cocok sekali untuk tempat berteduh atau beristirahat.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi taman ini jika ia sedang ingin tenang seperti sekarang.

"_Eto_, jam berapa ini?" gumam Tsuna. Ia menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia harus pulang, atau keluarganya akan khawatir.

Sesaat sebelum ia beranjak, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara pantulan bola.

"Hiie?"

Tsuna dengan cemas melirik ke kanan dan kiri, namun tidak ada orang. Lalu, itu suara apa? Tsuna hanya bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak, karena selain hanya angin lah yang membelai rambutnya, taman itu sudah mulai gelap dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Dengan bulu kuduk yang mulai berdiri, ia segera beranjak, memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang.

Membuang kaleng minuman yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat, Tsuna baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Namun sebentar kemudian gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Dan mungkin juga, begitu ia rindukan.

"_Herbivore._"

Tsuna langsung melompat kaget. "Hiie! Su…Suara ini…" Ia dengan gemetar menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan benar dugaannya.

Di belakangnya, berdirilah sang prefek—Hibari Kyoya—dengan wajah datarnya. Tsuna tidak melihat jaket hitam Hibari di punggungnya. Kedua lengan kemejanya ia tekuk pada siku. Yang lebih mengherankan, salah satu tangannya sedang memainkan bola basket—dengan memutarkannya di ujung jarinya.

Penampilan Hibari saat itu benar-benar sangat memukau, Tsuna akui.

Perlahan, semburat merah menghiasi wajah Tsuna. Tak ingin wajahnya terlihat oleh Hibari, Tsuna menunduk seraya menggigit bibirnya.

'_A-Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apakah aku baru saja berpikir kalau Hibari-_san_ ke…keren…?_'

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan klepek-klepek ketika melihat pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat dingin dan kaku menjadi sekeren itu?

"_A-Ano_…Hibari-_san_…" Di dalam hati, Tsuna ingin sekali menampar dirinya atas perkataannya yang basi barusan. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia merasa gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Herbivore_?" Hibari memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunjukan kecilnya, kemudian menangkap bola basket itu dengan tangannya. Menutup matanya, ia membawa tangannya yang tidak memegang bola untuk menyisir rambutnya. "Seorang siswa seharusnya tidak berkeliaran selarut ini."

"U-Um, itu…" Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hibari yang sedang memberikan tatapan 'pulang-sana-atau-ku-_kamikorosu_', ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat canggung. Namun di satu sisi, ia masih ingin bersama Hibari lebih lama. Entahlah, hatinya hanya merasa seperti itu, ia tak tahu alasannya. Ia benar-benar ingin bersama si prefek lebih lama, meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus menjadi korban permainan tonfa-nya. _Ouch._

"Katakan saja, _Herbivore_. Dan hentikan bicaramu yang tidak jelas begitu. Itu menyebalkan."

"E-Em…Hiie!" Tsuna tersentak kecil ketika Hibari memberi tatapan tajam. Menelan ludah, ia berusaha supaya bibir dan suaranya tidak bergetar. "Maksudku…Aku akan berusaha, Hibari…_san_…"

"Kalau begitu katakan."

"Aku…" Menelan ludah, Tsuna memberanikan diri menatap Hibari. Manik cokelat hangat bertemu dengan abu-abu dingin. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Hibari-_san_. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman ini."

"Hm," Hibari mengangguk mengerti. "Kau juga sesekali perlu ketenangan dari _Herbivores_ berisik itu, _Herbivore_."

Tsuna hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ akan perkataan Hibari. Ia mulai membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika Hibari menjelaskan sesuatu dengan menyebutkan lebih dari 5 kata '_herbivore_' dalam satu kalimat.

Benar juga, kembali ke Hibari-_san_ dan bola basket.

"Apa yang Hibari-_san_ sendiri lakukan di sini? Dan…dengan bola basket itu?" tanya Tsuna dengan takut, pandangannya teralih ke samping.

"Hn." Pemuda di depannya hanya menyeringai kecil, kemudian tanpa berkata-kata ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Melihat Hibari yang berbalik dan menjauh darinya, Tsuna pun tersentak kecil. "Hi-Hibari-_san_! Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?"

Sang _Fuuki-Inchou_ terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belaakng sekali pun. Tsuna hampir menjerit horror ketika pemuda tersebut berjalan melewati semak-semak lebat. Menganggap hal tersebut adalah undangan untuknya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hibari. Toh, jika ia tetap tinggal di sini, nantinya ia hanya akan ketakutan. Jadi, ia lebih memilih bersama Hibari—dengan resiko yang sebenarnya lebih berbahaya.

"Ow…" Tsuna mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dirinya tersangkut di semak-semak itu. Menghela nafas pasrah, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal sial seperti ini berkat menjalani kehidupan _dame_-nya selama sekian tahun lamanya. Setelah dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan diri dari semak-semak itu, Tsuna akhirnya bisa lolos. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana bisa Hibari melewati semak-semak ini tanpa tersangkut?

Memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, Tsuna segera bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Kedua manik cokelatnya terbelalak kagum ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah lapangan basket.

Ya, ia tahu, hal yang mengagumkan bukanlah lapangan basket itu sendiri. Tapi kenyataan bahwa lapangan itu berada di balik semak-semak—tersembunyi, dan juga Hibari yang ia lihat sedang mendribel bola, kemudian menembakkannya ke dalam ring. Dan masuk.

"Wo-Wow."

Tsuna melihat Hibari memungut bola dan kembali memantulkannya. Sesekali, ia mencoba gerakan-gerakan sulit tertentu dalam dribel-nya. Tsuna hanya dapat melebarkan matanya dalam kekaguman. Gerakan Hibari benar-benar lincah dan sempurna. Jangan lupakan keringat-keringat kecil yang menetes dari tubuhnya. Di mata Tsuna, Hibari terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang datang ke bumi untuk bermain basket (?). Oke, ia akui hal itu sedikit _absurd_, sehingga ia cepat-cepat menampik pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Tsuna yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya—yang berupa Hibari dengan _blink-blink_ di sekitarnya—kini berjalan menuju samping lapangan itu, ingin melihat Hibari lebih dekat.

'_Jadi, Hibari-_san_ suka bermain basket ya_?'

Matanya menangkap jaket hitam kesayangan sang prefek tergeletak di pinggir lapangan begitu saja. Ia lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping jaket Hibari, kedua lututnya ia tekuk.

"_Ano_…Aku tak tahu kalau di sini ada lapangan basket…" gumam Tsuna, matanya masih menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Hibari yang masih mendribel bola basketnya, terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dan dengan malas kembali menembakkan bolanya ke dalam ring. Dan tentu saja bolanya masuk. Sebuah _formless shot_ yang sempurna. Hibari mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan tenang, dan menatap ke arah Tsuna—yang sedang _blushing_ akan aksi Hibari.

"Hn. Kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Apanya?"

Sembari memungut bola basketnya, Hibari menjawab, "Permainan basketku."

_BLUSHH_

Tsuna menunduk malu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Secara tak sadar, Tsuna menempelkan salah satu tangan di dadanya, seolah menyuruh organ pemompa darahnya agar berhenti berdetak terlalu kencang. Ia memutuskan untuk mendongak, dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan pandangan Hibari.

Tsuna bisa merasakan wajahnya makin memanas ketika ia melihat seringai yang muncul pada wajah Hibari. Tak ingin wajah merahnya terlihat oleh Hibari, Tsuna kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsuna meremas kedua lututnya. '_Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan—_'

Merasakan sebuah bayangan menutupinya, Tsuna sontak mendongak, dan hampir saja berteriak ketika melihat Hibari tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Apa yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Hibari berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajah datarnya ke wajah Vongola muda yang tengah blushing itu, kemudian masih dengan seringainya, ia berkata, "Ingin _one-on-one_ denganku, _Herbivore_?"

Tsuna hanya dapat menatap Hibari tanpa berkata-kata. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

Seolah telah mengetahui jawaban Tsuna—yang kemungkinan besar berupa 'Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!', Hibari menjulurkan tangannya ke samping, rupanya menuju jaket hitamnya, lalu menggenggam sesuatu di bawah jaketnya.

Tsuna menelan ludah. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres… Dan benar saja, Hyper Intuition memang tidak pernah mengkhianatinya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tsuna, mencoba untuk menelan kembali 'hiie'-nya, sedang mengangkat tangan dan dengan horror menatap tonfa yang tertekan di lehernya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_…Tunggu—Hiie!" Tsuna memejamkan matanya ketika tonfa tersebut semakin menekan lehernya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya. Ia tidak ingin pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh—patah tulang, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat membaca _manga_ yang baru dibacanya berhubung hari itu tak ada tugas.

"_Herbivore_, aku sedang bosan saat ini. Sangat bosan. Entah kau bisa bermain atau tidak bisa, aku tak peduli." Dengan tatapan mengerikan dan bantuan tonfa-nya yang menekan leher Tsuna, ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau menolak, jangan harap kau akan pulang ke rumah dengan utuh."

Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan horror. Mendengar geraman Hibari yang meminta jawabannya, ia langsung menjawab, "Hi-Hiee! Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu aku menurut!"

Tsuna merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Ah, tapi paling tidak, ia tidak menderita babak belur, patah tulang, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang disebabkan oleh tonfa tersayang milik Hibari.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia melihat seringai mengerikan Hibari, ia masih saja dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Itu bukan tanda yang bagus. Semoga ia benar-benar selamat dan pulang ke rumah dengan utuh.

"_Herbivore…_"

Hibari menatap sosok yang kini tengah bernafas dengan cepat, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun, mencoba mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua matanya menunjukkan kesenangan tersendiri melihat Vongola Juudaime yang sedang terbaring lemas.

Selama satu jam penuh, Hibari _benar-benar_ bermain _one-on-one_ dengan Tsuna, meski herbivora yang bersangkutan sama sekali bukan lawan yang sebanding dengannya. Ia sudah tahu akan hal tersebut. Hibari hanya menggunakan alasan bermain basket untuk menyiksa pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Sadis seperti biasa.

Selang beberapa menit, nafas Tsuna sudah lebih teratur. Kedua matanya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit yang tak terasa telah gelap. Tsuna tahu, ia harus segera bangkit dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar…bersama Hibari.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Namun, Tsuna menyukai keheningan seperti itu. Keheningan yang damai dan nyaman. Tubuh kecilnya terasa pegal dan letih sekali. Rasanya untuk bangkit saja tidak kuat. Seraya menutup matanya, Tsuna menggumam, "Hibari-_san_…kejam seperti biasa…"

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tertarik. "Oh? Akan aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, _Herbivore._"

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok sang prefek yang sedang duduk dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya, sikunya ia senderkan pada lututnya. Dengan sendirinya, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul pada wajah letih Tsuna.

"Aku capek, Hibari-_san_. Bisa-bisa besok aku membolos."

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, _kamikorosu_."

Tsuna tertawa kecil. Jawaban yang sangat bisa ditebak.

"Mungkin…Aku akan beristirahat sebentar lagi di sini," gumam Tsuna lirih, matanya kembali tertutup, menikmati belaian angin malam yang seakan membawa pergi rasa lelahnya.

Telinganya kemudian menangkap suara gemerisik tak jauh darinya. Ah, mungkin Hibari hendak pergi. Kalau ia boleh menebak, kemungkinan besar adalah karena ia harus berpatroli di sekitar Namimori. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa jika Hibari benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hibari ya Hibari. Ia mencintai Namimori lebih dari apapun. Mana mungkin Hibari lebih mementingkan dirinya yang sungguh _dame_ ini daripada Namimori…

Tsuna merasa enggan membuka matanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak setelah penyiksaan dari Hibari—dalam bentuk baru. Ia serasa ingin tertidur di situ juga, saat itu juga.

Entah itu perasaannya saja atau tidak, Tsuna bisa merasakan sesuatu di depan wajahnya. Serangga kah? Tsuna tak peduli, mau itu serangga atau binatang buas (?), ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya sampai…

—_Cup_.

…ia merasakan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Sontak, ia membuka lebar matanya.

Dan melihat Hibari yang berada beberapa inchi di depan wajahnya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_?" Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya langsung memanas. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menatap kedua manik kelabu Hibari.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsuna, membisikkan beberapa patah kata untuknya. Tsuna memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh ketika nafas Hibari menyentuh telinganya yang memerah.

Hibari kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja Tsuna (rompi sekolahnya telah ia copot sebelum ia bermain), menyebabkan sang herbivora memekik kecil.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_!?"

Menyeringai puas akan respon si brunet, Hibari menundukkan kepalanya menuju leher Tsuna. Berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup aroma khas Tsuna yang sedikit tercampur dengan keringat, Hibari tanpa peringatan menggigit leher halus Tsuna, kemudian menghisapnya, menimbulkan erangan pelan dari si herbivora.

"Nggh…Hibari—Ah."

Menjilat bekas gigitannya sebagai permohonan maaf, Hibari menyudahi aksinya, melihat wajah herbivora di bawahnya sudah sangat merah. Sang _Fuuki-Inchou_ lantas berdiri dan memungut jaket hitam beserta tonfa-nya. Seraya membenarkan lengan kemeja dan memakai kembali jaketnya, ia berucap, "Hn. _Herbivore_, pulanglah."

Masih merasa linglung, Tsuna hanya menatap Hibari tanpa berkata apapun.

"Atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang, hm?"

Sontak, Tsuna tersentak pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih gemetar. Tentu saja, tubuhnya langsung terhuyung ke depan dan dengan refleks, Hibari menangkapnya.

"Hm, benarkah?"

Ia bisa merasakan Hibari menyeringai kecil. Merasakan wajahnya memerah malu, Tsuna segera melepaskan dirinya dari sang prefek, sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya karena—entah mengapa, suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu, sang prefek membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke depan. Selang beberapa langkah, ia berhenti sejenak. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berucap dengan tenang, "Datanglah kembali ke tempat ini jika kau ingin bertading denganku, _Herbivore._" Hibari membiarkan seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyeringai senang pada hari ini.

Wajah Tsuna yang masih memerah, kini bertambah merah—jika memungkinkan. Seraya melihat punggung Hibari yang semakin menjauh, ia menggenggam ujung kemejanya erat. Ah, ia tahu betul maksud perkataannya. _Datanglah kembali ke sini jika kau ingin melihatku._

Memang, butuh waktu cukup lama agar dapat memahami maksud di balik perkataan Hibari. Hibari adalah seseorang yang tidak menyatakan isi hatinya secara terang-terangan. Sering kali ia menutupinya dengan perkataan yang menantang, atau mungkin sadis. Sesekali, Hibari akan menyatakan perasaannya melalui perbuatan—khas Hibari tentunya, seperti menatap tajam orang-orang yang terlalu dekat dengannya, atau melindungi dirinya dari berandalan dengan alasan 'Kau _Herbivore_ mengganggu ketentraman Namimori'.

Tsuna ingat betul waktu pertarungan mereka melawan Shimon. Ia masih ingat pandangan menantang Hibari, seringai penuh kemenangan itu, dan suara barritone-nya yang menyuarakan, "Lihat pertarunganku."

Begitu juga dengan perkataan Hibari yang menyangkut Langit dan Awan. Pada waktu itu, ia hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya tanpa berkata apapun. Sama sekali tak mengira Hibari akan berkata demikian. Tak menyangka Hibari lah yang membangkitkan semangatnya, menyadarkan Tsuna akan kebanggaannya.

Ia tahu, Hibari tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melihat kebiasaan rahasianya—salah satunya, bermain basket. Jika orang lain lah yang melihat dirinya bermain basket seperti itu, Hibari pasti akan meng-_kamikorosu_ orang tersebut, dan memastikan supaya ingatan tentang dirinya di lapangan basket saat itu tidak membekas di kepalanya. Tapi tidak dengan Tsuna.

Tsuna menjadi merasa…spesial.

Seolah hanya dirinya yang dapat melewati tembok penghalang Hibari, Hibari yang membenci keramaian.

Diri Tsuna sendiri lah yang ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hibari, dan Hibari memperbolehkannya, mengundangnya, dengan membiarkan Tsuna melewati 'daerah'nya. Membiarkan herbivora khusus itu menginjak daerah kekuasaannya.

…Hatinya.

Tsuna bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat Hibari, berada di dekat Hibari, memikirkan Hibari…dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hibari. Dadanya akan terasa hangat ketika ia merasakan kehadiran sang prefek di dekatnya, dan merasa kecewa ketika ia tak terlihat sama sekali olehnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

Tsuna memutuskan untuk memelihara peraasaan tersebut, sampai tiba waktunya untuk meluapkannya.

Ia ingin menunggu saat yang tepat. Ingin menjalani semuanya dengan pelan dan nyaman, ingin menikmatinya.

Tsuna memejamkan mata pelan. Seraya tersenyum kecil, ia memungut peralatan sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas lapangan itu, mengernyit ketika ia merasakan nyeri di bagian sana dan sini.

Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika ia mengingat bisikan Hibari di telinganya, otaknya langsung mengingat bagaimana nafas hangat Hibari menyentuh kulitnya.

'_Karena telah menjadi lawan yang tidak pantas, _Herbivore_…_kamikorosu_._'

Dan sang prefek _benar-benar_ telah menggigitnya. Coret kata 'sampai mati'.

Apakah itu artinya, jika ia datang lagi besok dan kalah, tanpa diragukan lagi—karena ke-_dame_-annya—Tsuna akan mendapat hukuman '_kamikorosu_' lagi?

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku tidak menginginkan '_kamikorosu_' Hibari-_san_ lagi!"

Tsuna kemudian mendongak, menatap langit yang telah gelap. Ia memegangi rambutnya ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba menggodanya, membuat rambutnya harus melambai-lambai dengan liar dan menutup wajahnya.

Tsuna meregangkan otot-ototnya, tersentak pelan ketika ia kembali merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyebar di tubuhnya. Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus mandi lalu beristirahat saja. Dalam hati, ia sedikit berharap agar ia memimpikan seorang prefek Nami-_chuu_.

**END**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Tsuna mendendangkan lagu favoritnya selagi ia mengeringkan rambut, senyum lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Reborn menaikkan sebalah alisnya dengan geli melihat tingkah Tsuna yang tumben sedikit berbeda ini.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, apa tadi terjadi sesuatu? Kau juga pulang telat," Reborn menyatakan dengan tenang seraya menyisip gelas espresso-nya.

Tsuna langsung menghentikan nyanyian kecilnya, wajahnya langsung dihiasi semburat merah. Sontak, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "A-Ahaha, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok…Re-Reborn…"

Reborn menyeringai lebar. "Hoo? Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu seperti ini adalah ketika kau klepek-klepek oleh Hibari."

"Hm? Aku tidak pernah merasa—Hei, a…apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba, Reborn!"

"Jadi memang Hibari, ya?"

"REBORN!"

* * *

**Ahaha, akhirnya selesai juga. Jadinya kok panjang banget ya, hehe. Saya juga larut dalam kesenangan ketika ngetik, dan begitu lihat halamannya langsung kaget.**

**Seperti yang sudah tertulis di atas, saya sudah lama menjadi reader, dan akhirnya saya ngerasa gatel banget untuk nulis, lalu milih ngetik OTP saya, 1827.**

**Saya juga akan merasa senang berbagi pengalaman dengan para senpai di fandom ini. Mulai sekarang, saya akan menjadi author di fandom KHR (mungkin waktu bosen bisa pindah fandom), jadi mohon bimbingannya, minna-san. C:**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan, dan bila mungkin ada hal yang kurang sreg. Saya sadar, saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam mengetik fanfic. *bow***

**Jadi, review dari kalian akan banyak membantu. Meski hanya 'Hm, suka' saja, itu sudah bisa membuat saya semangat. #dor**

**Tapi, usahakan jangan Flame ya…Hehe. *garuk-garuk kepala***

**Let me know what you think, and review, please? :D**


End file.
